Watching Out For Riley
by daisyduke80
Summary: What if Riley was hurt during the exploding of the Charlotte? Or while trying to escape from Cibola? Series of one shots. Don't know how long. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

1_**Author's Note: Sorry I haven't updated Past Remembered in a while. I have a major writers block and am about to rip the story apart. This is just an idea that popped in my head. Enjoy.**_

**Watching out for Riley**

Ben sat up and dusted the snow off of him. The Charlotte had blown up and he and Riley just barley saved themselves. He looked down next to him and saw Riley was still laying down shielding himself.

"Hey Riley it's over you can get up now," Ben told him.

Riley didn't move. Ben shook his shoulder.

"Riley?" he asked more concerned.

He turned Riley over and saw he was unconscious and had a scar by his right temple that was bleeding a little. Worry and concern over took Ben as he quickly checked Riley's eyes for any sign of head trauma. He silently cursed when he saw Riley's pupils were two different sizes.

"Come on Riley wake up," Ben pleaded as he patted his cheeks.

Riley's eyes stayed closed. Ben carefully picked him up and pulled him out of the wreckage of the ship. He carefully laid him down on a snow mound and took out his G.P.S.. He saw that there was an Inuit village 9 miles east of where they were. He hoped there was a local doctor who could take a look at Riley. He put his G.P.S. back into his pocket as he went over to Riley.

"Okay Riley come on. We have a long walk," Ben whispered.

Ben got Riley on to his back and started walking.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was now a good two hours later and Ben was just one mile away from the town. It had still worried him that Riley wasn't awake yet. He decided to sit down for a minute and gently put Riley down. After sitting down he gently eased Riley's head onto his lap. Gently stroking the hair out of his face, he felt guilt tug at him. It was all his fault that Riley was like this. If he didn't push Riley down like he did, Riley wouldn't be hurt.

"I'm so sorry Riley," Ben whispered.

He figured he should start walking again. This time he slide one arm under Riley's shoulders and another under his knees and gently picked him up. Riley shifted slightly and his head leaned against Ben's shoulder. Ben smiled slightly as he started walking again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

When Ben finally reached the town, someone came up to him having watched him walk into town.

"Can I help you?" the man asked.

"Yes. Is there a doctor around? My friend is hurt," Ben explained.

"Yes there is one. Follow me," the man told Ben.

Ben followed the man to a little building.

"Hey doc. There is a fella here who has a friend that is hurt," the man told the doctor.

The doctor looked up from his desk.

"Bring him in here and lay him on the bed," the doctor instructed going into the back room.

Ben followed him and gently laid Riley on the only bed in the room.

"What happened?" the doctor asked.

"Uh..it was an accident we had while we were out for an expedition," Ben explained, "he slipped and hit his head."

"Okay now I need you to go outside and let me work," the doctor told him.

"But I need to be with him," Ben stated.

"Sir I promise you he's in good hands," the doctor promised.

Ben gave one last look to Riley, and went outside.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben had been waiting a good 30 minutes. He had taken off his jacket and the rest of his outside wear. Now in a sweatshirt and pants. He paced impatiently. Finally the doctor came out.

"How is he?" Ben asked.

"He is going to be fine. He suffered a minor concussion and a pretty nasty scar that required no stitches. He should stay off his feet for a few days. The only thing I'm worried about is that he is still unconscious," the doctor explained.

"But he is going to be okay?" Ben asked.

"Yes," the doctor told him, "you may go see him and stay the night if you wish."

Ben went into the room and saw Riley laying on the bed. His outer wear and boots had been taken off and the scar was bandaged. He had a blanket draped over him. He looked so young and pale. Ben went and sat next to him.

"Riley it's me and your safe now," Ben whispered, "just wake up."

Riley didn't respond. Ben sat there for the next hour trying to get Riley to wake up. Ben was sleeping when he heard moaning. He opened his eyes and saw Riley stirring. He got up and went over to the bed lightly grabbing Riley's hand.

"Riley?" he asked.

Riley's eyes opened slightly and found their way to Ben's worried face.

"Ben?" he asked in whisper grasping Ben's hand.

"Yeah it's me," Ben smiled grasping Riley's hand in return, "how are you feeling?"

"Tired and a little dizzy. What happened?" Riley asked.

"The Charlotte exploded and you hit your head when you dropped to the ground," Ben explained.

Riley slowly remembered what happened.

"Oh yeah. What are we going to do about Ian?" Riley asked.

"Don't worry about it now. Just rest for now and I'll tell you in the morning," Ben told him.

Riley nodded as he drifted off to sleep. Ben stood there for a minute watching him. When a shiver wracked Riley's body, Ben went to the other side of the room and got another blanket. He gently draped it over him. Seeing Riley lie there, he realized something. He needed to protect Riley. This kid had no one in the world. He was all alone with no one to look out for him and catch him when he fell. Ben knew this job fell on him and he would live up to it. No matter what he would protect Riley for the rest of his life. No questions asked.


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: Since some people requested it, here is a second chapter to this story. obviously it is based on the 2nd movie. enjoy even though it sucks. review!_**

**Chapter 2**

Riley looked around the inside of Mount Rushmore. He listened as Ben's mom fussed over how the statues and other history stuff was so beautifully preserved. He heard a low grinding noise as he walked over to a big looking near the door.

"Ben what is that?" Abigail asked.

"It appears to be a counter weight to hold the door open," Ben informed.

The grinding sound came again.

"What is that?" Riley asked.

He walked over to the counter weight and his curiosity got the best of him. He reached out to touch it, and the rope snapped.

"Ahh Ahh," Riley stammered.

He dropped to the ground as everyone else screamed and dropped too. Columns and stones dropped around them. Riley tried to cover his head, but something hit him before he could stop it. The last thing he remembered was trying to say sorry.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Patrick what have you done?" Emily asked.

"The thing broke and the door closed. I didn't do it," Patrick defended.

While everyone was at the door trying to find a way to open it, Mitch noticed that the kid, Riley, wasn't with them. He searched around and found him on the ground not moving.

"Hey people we have a problem here," Mitch made known.

Ben, Abigail, and Ben's parents looked over to him. When Ben saw Riley not moving, he felt his heart skip a beat. He rushed over to Riley.

"What happened?" Ben asked turning Riley over.

"I think something hit him in the head," Mitch informed.

Ben cradled Riley's face in his hands. He checked to make sure Riley wasn't bleeding. Thankfully he wasn't. Ben checked to see if Riley had suffered any head trauma. Ben sighed with relief when Riley's pupils turned out to be normal. One thing that did worry Ben was that Riley was breathing way to fast and hard. He realized that Riley was having one of his asthma attacks.

"Abigail get into his pocket and get his inhaler," Ben instructed as he held Riley up.

Abigail carefully pulled Riley's inhaler out of his front pocket and handed it to Ben. Ben gently put the inhaler in Riley's mouth and coaxed him as he breathed in the medicine. When Riley's breathing was back to normal, Ben put the inhaler in his pocket. Riley was still unconscious though. And Mitch was becoming inpatient.

"Come on lets wrap it up," Mitch commented.

"But he is still unconscious and I'm not leaving him here," Ben stated.

Mitch walked away looking for away to go. Ben turned back to Riley.

"Come on Riley wake up. Come on wake up please," Ben whispered.

Riley's eyes remained closed. Ben slowly traced the scar near Riley's right temple. Riley had gotten hurt on the Charlotte back during the Templar Treasure hunt. Now the scar served as a reminder of the day Ben vowed to watch out for Riley. Now he felt that he failed.

"Come on Riley wake up. Open those eyes for me," Ben pleaded.

Riley moaned quietly as he shifted in Ben's arms. His eyes fluttered.

"That's it Riley open your eyes," Ben encouraged in a whisper.

Riley slowly opened his eyes and found Ben's worried face.

"Ben?" he asked quietly.

"Yeah it's me. Are you okay?" Ben asked.

"I think so. What happened?" Riley asked.

"You hit your head and had an asthma attack," Ben explained, "can you stand?"

"I think so," Riley answered.

Ben helped Riley stand up and steady himself.

"You sure you can walk?" Ben asked.

"Yeah," Riley responded.

"Mitch have you found a way out?" Abigail asked.

"Yes. Forward," Mitch ordered.

Ben let everyone go ahead of him and Riley. He kept an eye on Riley just in case he fell over again. He was going to make sure Riley wouldn't get hurt again on this treasure hunt. Riley got a little nervous as they headed further down into the tunnel. Ben came up beside him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry Riley. I'm right here beside you," Ben reassured, "always."


	3. Chapter 3

1_**Author's Note: Since people want me to keep doing this, this story will consist of oneshots of different times and situations where Ben is watching out for Riley. I'm not sure how long it will be but bear with me if some of them suck. Sorry. R&R! And Past Remembered and Treasure of Gettysburg which I co author with Lightonahill will be updated soon. Sorry again. **_

**Chapter 3**

Riley moved frantically as water poured down on them. They had found Cibola, and it looked like they wouldn't get out. They all piled into a room, and Ben and Mitch turned some sort of wheel and a door opened.

"There's a door here, but it fills with water when you open it," Patrick told Ben, "we have to get on the other side and close the door."

"Patrick, Emily go!" Riley yelled.

Patrick and Emily move towards the door, but it slammed shut. Riley turned around and saw Mitch staring at them.

"Mitch we gotta be on the other side of that door!" Riley cried getting more worried as the water continued to rise.

"No one leaves til I say. That door ain't gonna stay open by it's self," Mitch made known as he turned to Ben, "we both know what has to happen here."

"One of us keeps the door open. And stays behind," Ben justified glaring at Mitch.

"I vote Mitch," Riley proposed.

"This isn't a democracy," Mitch stated.

Mitch lashed out and punched Ben.

"Hey!" Riley cried.

Mitch pulled out a knife. Riley felt a sharp pain go through his stomach and he stumbled to the wall. Ben came up to him.

"Riley what's wrong?" he asked.

Riley raised a shaking hand up to him and showed him the blood. Ben tried to respond when Abigail screamed as a knife was put to her throat.

"Stop! I'll stay!" Ben yelled.

He went up to the wheel.

"See? I'm right here I'm staying!" Ben yelled.

"You and me are going to open that door. Anyone who goes before me I'll shut the door and we start this again," Mitch ordered.

"I won't you have my word. Just let her go," Ben demanded.

Riley couldn't believe what he was hearing. Soon Abigail was beside him pulling him to the door.

"No Ben! I won't leave you!" he yelled with all his strength.

Riley tried to go to Ben even though it pained him. The current was to strong and washed him under the door. The next thing he knew darkness became his world.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben now sat beside Abigail holding her. Ben was knocked from the wheel by a rock and Mitch sacrificed himself. Something clicked in Ben's head and he turned to look beside him. There Riley lay unconscious and his stomach still bleeding.

"Riley," Ben whispered taking Riley's face in his hands, "Riley wake up."

Riley's eyes fluttered opened. He weakly looked at Ben.

"Ben? You're alive?" he asked weakly.

"Yeah. And I'm right here," Ben whispered.

"Ben there's a tunnel," Abigail stated.

Ben looked where she was pointing and saw the tunnel leading out. He turned back to Riley.

"Can you stand?" Ben asked.

"I think so," Riley whispered.

Ben helped Riley stand. He put Riley's arm around his neck and put an arm around Riley's waist. He noticed when Riley winced as he touched the pain area. Ben lead him out slowly. When they made it out, Ben stood and looked around thankful to be out. Suddenly Riley's legs buckled and Ben had to be quick to catch him.

"Riley!" Ben yelled.

Riley's head lolled to the side and his eyes closed. Ben lowered himself to the ground. He cradled Riley close to him. He put one hand on Riley's wet face and turned it towards him. Riley was pale and breathing shallow. Abigail came up by him and used her jacket to apply pressure to the wound. Ben also noticed that Riley was shaking uncontrollably. Ben awkwardly got out of his jacket and wrapped it around Riley as he cradled him closer to warm him. He turned to his parents.

"Go down and see if someone can help us," Ben instructed.

Ben's parents went down the stairs of the mountain to find some help. Ben turned back to Riley.

"Come on Riley don't do this to me. You're strong. You can do this. Please stay with me," Ben pleaded in a whisper.

The next few minutes were long for Ben. Finally paramedics came and pushed Ben out of the way. Riley was soon on a stretcher and on his way down to the ambulance. Ben was about to climb into the ambulance with Riley, when a hand fell onto his shoulder. Ben turned and found Agent Sandusky behind him.

"Sorry Ben, but we still have some business to take care of before you can be with your friend," he told Ben.

Ben nodded and turned to Abigail.

"Go watch him for me," he instructed.

Abigail nodded and climbed in the ambulance beside Riley. Ben watched the ambulance leave before going with Sandusky to finish some business that needed to be taken care of.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Ben walked into Riley's hospital room. Abigail was sitting in a chair by Riley's bed fast asleep. Riley lay in the bed unconscious with a few machines hooked up to him. The doctor told Ben that Riley was very lucky. The knife missed all major organs and there was no internal bleeding. But Riley did lose quite a bit of blood. Still Riley would recover. The only that bothered the doctor was that Riley was still unconscious. Ben sat in the other chair beside Riley's bed. He stared at Riley for a moment feeling guilty that he couldn't protect him. He leaned forward and grasped Riley's hand.

"Hey Riley. It's Ben. I really wish you would wake up. It make me feel better knowing your okay," Ben pleaded.

For a moment nothing happened. Then Ben felt Riley grasp his hand lightly and his eyes flutter open.

"Ben?" Riley asked weakly.

"Yeah I'm right here. How do you feel?" Ben asked.

"Tired and a little dizzy," Riley answered.

"Let me go get the doctor," Ben stated.

He started getting up, when Riley's hand stopped.

"No. Don't go now. You know how I feel about hospitals," Riley whispered.

Ben smiled weakly and sat back down.

"I thought you were dead," Riley whispered.

"Me too, but Mitch sacrificed himself at the last minute," Ben explained.

"Never do that again. Promise me," Riley ordered.

"I promise," Ben promised.

Ben leaned down and hugged Riley. He promised himself to never let this happen again.


	4. Chapter 4

1

**Chapter 4**

Ian had Riley in a tight grip and Ben in front of him on top of a rooftop.

"Stay back Gates," Ian warned.

"Ian listen I'll get you whatever you want just let him go," Ben reasoned.

"Not going to happen Gates," Ian growled.

"Ben please help me," Riley pleaded.

Ian gripped Riley's arm harder and pressed the knife closer to his neck. Riley let out a yell of pain.

"Shut up Poole," Ian hissed.

"Ian let him go. Please. I'll do anything, just please let him go," Ben begged with tears in his eyes.

"Oh is the great Ben Gates going to cry?" Ian laughed.

"Ben it's not worth it. Just go save yourself," Riley told him.

"I said shut up!" Ian yelled.

He was about to pull the knife across Riley's neck when Ben came up and punched him in the face. Ian fell to the ground unconscious. Ben grabbed Riley so he wouldn't go down with Ian. Riley fell into Ben's arms. Ben stood him up and took his face in his hands.

"Are you okay?" he asked.

"Yeah. I'm okay," Riley mumbled.

Ben pulled him into a hug.

"I'm glad your safe," Ben whispered, "lets get out of here."

Riley leaned in close to Ben as Ben put an arm around his shoulders and lead him away. As Riley let the paramedics check him over, he saw Ian being lead away in handcuffs. Ian gave him a look that could kill. Riley shivered and looked away. Ben came up when the paramedics were done and drew Riley into his arms.

"It's okay Riley. I'll never let him bother you again. I promise," Ben whispered.

Ben took Riley back to the house. Abigail met them at the door.

"Oh Riley, I'm so glad you're okay," she fussed hugging him.

"Yeah thanks Abigail," Riley mumbled hugging her back.

Abigail pulled back taking his face in her hands.

"Are you sure you're okay? Do you need anything?" Abigail asked.

"No Abigail I'm fine. All I really want to do is lay down," Riley stated.

"Well, just go upstairs and lay down. I'll be up in a moment to check on you," Ben suggested.

"Okay," Riley mumbled.

Ben and Abigail watched as Riley went up the stairs.

"What happened?" Abigail asked.

"I went to meet Ian and he found out about the FBI and took Riley up to the roof. He had a knife to Riley's throat and if I hadn't stopped him, then he would've killed Riley," Ben explained.

"Poor Riley," Abigail whispered.

"I'm going to go check on him," Ben made known.

Ben went up the stairs and into Riley's room. Riley was caught in a night mare.

"No please don't hurt me. Please leave me alone," Riley pleaded in his sleep.

Ben sat on the bed and put a hand on Riley's shoulder.

"It's okay now Riley. You're safe now," Ben assured.

Riley relaxed under Ben's touch as he stroked Riley's hair. Ben sat there for the rest of the night gently stroking Riley's hair to keep him asleep.


End file.
